Conventional sling-shots comprise a handle member with upwardly and outwardly extending arms defining a "yoke". An elastic cord or band defines a sling with the ends connected to the far ends of the arms. A projectile is cradled in the sling and the user will hold the handle with one hand and pull back the sling with the other.
It can be appreciated from the foregoing description that unless the two elastic portions of the sling are tensioned equally, the projectile will tend to veer off to one side or the other when the same is released. Also, there is no easy means of consistently positioning the vertical level of the sling and projectile when retracted relative to the ends of the arms to which the elastic sling is connected so that control as to the "altitude" of the projectile when released is difficult.